The present invention relates generally to a cognitive system for a microenvironment, and more particularly to a cognitive system using a cognitive service in an infrastructural computing system to maintain a microenvironment.
Companies and homes are unnecessarily wasting energy, and there are no smart solutions that leverage internal and external environmental trends (such as the weather outside and the amount of people in a room) to adjust the inside conditions of a microenvironment (such as a building, a home, or an apartment). Microenvironments are not smart enough to anticipate or react to changes in external and internal environmental conditions. Not only are energy and money wasted, but also individuals experience certain health issues if factors such as allergens are not dealt with.
Currently, many microenvironments such as homes, building structures, cars, buses, and planes cannot automatically adjust themselves independent of user input. These microenvironments contain manual systems to control temperature and have sensors to detect issues such as an increase in carbon monoxide, but cannot initiate actions to adjust themselves.
The current state of the art for indoor temperature control is that temperature can be set manually. A thermostat can learn specific times when a user wants the temperature at a certain degree. A thermostat can know when a user is not in the microenvironment by accessing the user's geolocation. The current state of the art for air quality sensors can alert a user that there is an issue such as an increase in radon or carbon dioxide.